


To Become the Dragon's Queen

by wait_shesaid_what



Series: The Court of Viserys III Targaryen [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wait_shesaid_what/pseuds/wait_shesaid_what
Summary: When Margaery was a little girl, she had a dream that she became queen....In which the Tyrells were involved with the Targaryen Restoration





	To Become the Dragon's Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I thought these two up awhile ago and couldn't get them out of my head and since there was tragically little of them I decide I would contribute to the cause myself. Be gentle as this is my first smut.

When Margaery was a little girl, she had a dream that she became queen. That thousands and of people came to see her wed a king. When she woke up she could still hear them cheering. Cheering _for her._

So when her grandmother asked her a few days later on what she would like for her name day, the answer was simple.

“I would like to be queen, please.”

 

***

 

Margaery looked out at the guests at her wedding feast, laughing and drinking merrily. And to think, a year ago her brother and Renly Baratheon schemed to have King Robert set Cersei Lannister aside for her, only to be stopped by Olenna Tyrell herself. It seemed that the Queen of Thorns had been secretly working with the Martells on the Targaryen Restoration for years and was not about to have it muddled up by her silly grandson and his bedmate.

So, when King Robert died Viserys third of his name and his sister Daenerys were smuggled across The Narrow Sea and the war for the throne began. 

Now however, the fighting was done and the time had come to make good on the betrothals that secured them the armies that won the Iron Throne. Daenerys had already been wed to Quentyn Martell before the final battle, so it was now King Viserys’ turn. 

He stood with Margaery in front of the High Septon in the Great Sept. He removed her green and gold cloak and replaced it with his black and red one and planted a kiss on her lips. And then, of course, declared her the Queen of Seven Kingdoms. It was all she ever dreamed of. Except it was not.

Margaery liked to think of herself as a clever person, but even a brainless fool could see how her new husband was less than thrilled with this arrangement. She knew why as well. She saw the way Viserys gazed lustfully at his sister seated next to her Dornish husband.

It was either a pity or a blessing that Margaery couldn’t hold it against him. One can not fight their own blood’s desires. She could not hold it against Dany either. They had become close friends during war and the Targaryen princess had forewarned her of Viserys one-sided attraction. 

No, she could not hold anything against her. Especially after all the stories Daenerys had told of her brother helped Margaery form a plan to seduce and win the affection of her husband tonight…

 

***

 

Viserys walked with purpose to his chambers, ready to get on with his wedding night a be done with his wife. When he had announced that there would be no bedding ceremony, the Tyrell girl had excused herself from the festivities, claiming she was tired.

 _Dany would have stayed by my side all night._ He growled internally. Dany would have let him take her in front of everyone if he asked her to. He’d tell her that if she didn’t she would wake the dragon and she’d let him do all he desired to do to her. 

But, he couldn’t now. Now she was married to that Martell boy and he a Tyrell whore. All because they had to fight a war to win what was rightfully his. 

He entered his chambers expecting to find his wife on the bed in a night shift. Instead she was standing by the fire with her hair down. Wearing nothing but the Targaryen cloak from the ceremony.

 _At least she is not terrible looking._ He noted studying the curves of her body that were revealed by her lack of clothing. Ruefully, her breasts were one of the few things covered

“My King,” she said in a low voice as she gestured to the chair. “Please have a seat.”

“You do not tell me what to do.” He grumbled, but he took the seat anyways in hope to get things over with.

“You’re right, I’m sorry my King,” she said solemnly. “I just wanted to talk with you before we consummate our marriage.”

“Y-yes of course.” Viserys nervously as the Tyrell sat on the table in front of him crossing her long tan legs. He had not expected this. He found himself staring at his Tyrell bride for the first time. She was beautiful, not in Valyrian way of Dany, but in southern Westeros way. 

Westeros, which was now his. He smirked.

“I know I am not the one you truly desire,” The Tyrell said suddenly and blatantly. “But you should know, My King, that I desire you more than anything else.”

At first Viserys was angry at what she insinuating about him, but he felt it subside soon after. _She_ desires _me?_ For so long he had been forced to give up everything for what he wanted. It consumed him. He nearly sold his precious Daenerys to a horse lord to secure an army. And now here was a girl who wanted _him_ above all else? It sounded to good to be true. Viserys would have to test this Tyrell.

“If what you say is true...” He began, making sure his skepticism was clear in his voice. “Would you do whatever I say?” She stood up only to straddle him on the chair.

“Yes.” she whispered, running a hand through his silver gold locks. Viserys was suddenly very aware of stiffness of his cock in his breeches, though his doubt hadn’t fully left him. 

“Take off that cloak.” he commanded. The girl never broke eye contact with her king as she slowly rolled the ornate cloth off her shoulders revealing her entire self to him.

He had thought Daenerys had that most beautiful chest he’d ever see, but he was wrong. For his Tyrell bride’s breasts were larger and more robust, that he couldn’t help but fondle one.

“Would you let me do whatever I wanted to you in bed?” He asked brushing her hair back so he could kiss her neck. His wife sighed amorously as his other hand continued its work on her breast.

“Yes, My King.” She all but moaned as sucked her pulse.

“Even if I asked my guards to tie your arms to the bedposts?” He nipped her earlobe causing her rock her bare hips against the uncomfortable tightness in his crotch as he groaned.

“Anything, My King, so long as I can bare you a son.”

 _A son…_ Viserys could him now. An heir to cement his claim. To show all those traitors who called him The Beggar King that he was worthy. That he had a wife from a highborn family, that came with an army, and bore him a son. Gods, why had he not realised it sooner? He may be king now, but this Tyrell girl will help him remain so.

“I shall bear you many sons, Your Grace, sons and heirs and-” He didn’t let finish. He picked her up off his lap and threw her on his bed, admiring the way her bosom moved. His bride helped him out of his doublet and undershirt as he unfastened his breeches freeing himself.

He kissed her roughly, forcing her onto her back leaving them in a tangle of legs. His hands found her wrists and forced them just above her head as he bit and kissed his way down her chest. He helt compelled he’d have to make sure that each of her perfect breasts were worshiped equally with his mouth. Starting swirling his tongue around her right nipple but when he came her left he began to suck down hard on the pebble. This caused his bride to let out a series of moans not even a whore could fake and it made his manhood twitch. 

Viserys removed one hand from her wrists leaving the other to keep them in place. His spare hand tracing his way up his bride’s leg.

“Who do you want?” he said huskily looking into her lust filled eyes.

“You, My King.” He smiled and pressed his cock against her thigh making her gasp.

“And who do you belong to?”

“You alone, My King.” She threw her head back in pleasure as he positioned the tip of his manhood in her entrance.

“Yes, you are _mine._ Mine alone.” He said into her ear and without further warning thrust into her quickly and completely. “Shower me with your praises.” He demanded as he started to move in and out of her, setting the rhythm.

“My King, My beautiful dragon prince…” She panted. His hand shaped back arched as she wrapped her legs around his torso. “So handsome… so brave…” He pounded into her faster. Not bothering being gentle. The dragon in him had been awoken in a new way as growled and bit down hard where her neck and shoulder meet causing her cry out. “Westeros is...yours...I am yours… yours.” _Mine._ Viserys thrust in deeply and roared as he spilled his seed into his Tyrell wife’s fertile womb.

 

***

 

It was bright out when Margaery awoke. Her husband was still inside her with his face buried in her bosom. He too, woke up not long after her.

“Good morning, My King.” She said pleasantly as he slid out of her. She rolled off the bed to search for her shift, but Viserys grabbed her arm.

“Where are you going?” he mumbled sleepily.

“Back to my rooms, Your Grace, I assumed-”

“Do not presume anything.” He said sharply, suddenly more awake. He tugged her down so that she fell on top of him. She gasped when she felt how hard he was already. “You will stay here with me, My Queen.”

Margaery smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue with this in some way or form, but who knows.


End file.
